Kamen rider Denshi: the digital hero
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Two different worlds that have existed without knowing the existence of the other ... however a threat will break that balance ... A hero will rise to prevail and fight to protect both worlds but will not be alone ... Humans, digimons, a link will form and this will be a great adventure Kamen rider Denshi, you are ready to act! Let's make this a great show!
1. Chapter 0

**xNext chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **NOTE: PLEASE VOTE MY PROFILE SURVEY TO KNOW WHICH DIGIMON SEASON WILL BELONG TO THIS HISTORY**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Trailer…**

The scene shows a planet equal to the earth but with different geography as there were areas made of data ...

The digi-world, a place far from any plane of human existence, another world equal to ours on earth.

An alternate world whose origins are unknown even in these days ... the digital world is separated from the Earth by an invisible barrier, which seems to be very unstable. This world has its own laws and beings that inhabit its vast lands

It is the habitat of creatures known as "Digimon" or Digital Monsters, in addition to other life forms of digital origin.

The Digimon are a species of evolutionary creature that inhabit the Digi-world. The Digimon absorb information from various places and chains, and evolve with the passage of time and events. Because after evolving its appearance changes according to the environment, there are currently more than 800 different species of Digimon. In addition, the Digimon evolve in diverse forms depending on the chains in which they are connected either naturally or with the help of a human being that somehow could enter this world or in the case that the digimon somehow entered to the human world ...

Both worlds have lived in harmony however, something would break with the balance and cause the destruction of the two worlds ...

Some time ago a mysterious outbreak of strange creatures made of corrupt data invaded the digi-world

The name of these beings threats gave the name of Jadenroid

These creatures have been stealing and storing all the digimon information to strengthen themselves and grow their numbers ...

Their real objectives are unknown but they have a next objective raised ... the human world ...

Before the great threat the god that created the digital world had to require the help of a simple human that helps to stop and destroy the great threat to save both worlds ...

Using data containing the information of ancient heroes of the past with the title of Kamen rider plus the data of the ancient digimons to form this new hero ...

It can be a burden for a simple human but he will not be alone ...

Traveling to a world beyond the human imagination, meeting people with fellow digimons, a hero will come out to protect the balance of both worlds to stop the Jadenroid threat ...

Lift your eyes to the front and walk into the bright future ...

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **Denshi, Go!**_ _**Kibo no saibā senshi, sanjou! (the cyber warrior of hope, has arrived!)**_

Fight and protect the balance of the digital world, Kamen rider Denshi

 **Coming soon**

"It's time to delete and clean this data!"

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: Digimons are among us**

"* panting * I have to hurry," said a shrill, almost childlike voice as he ran through a dark tunnel with several circuit lines. His body seemed to be a small purple dragon with yellow markings on his head, on his arms he had wings but very small making him unable to fly - "* panting * I have to find him * gasping * damn,!"

" _**I found you!"**_ said a creature its voluminous dark purple body with a white armor with circuit markings, its head looked like a cone with a red eye in the center, its hands are claws and it has spikes on its elbows and heels ...

Behind him were other smaller beings covered with cables with pieces of metal forming a basic armor with shoulder pads and armor with a skull painted on it, its head was cylindrical with four round eyes.

"Shit, they found me!" said the creature running faster

" _**Catch him!"**_ screamed what seemed to be the leader as his henchmen chased the little dragon

After several minutes of chase, the little dragon reached the wall of the cybernetic tuner

"Come on, come on," said the dragon looking around - "If it were a crack, where could I-" I never finish his sentence since he found a crack in the wall.

It was a very small hole, one the size of his body

"Well ... it's all or nothing, I hope it takes me to the person I'm looking for" said the little dragon as he walked towards the crack as he could barely enter until a bright light was consumed making it disappear without leaving traces

However, it seems that the person who was chasing him noticed where he had gone ...

" _**Tch, if you think you got rid of me easily, you're wrong ..."**_ said the creature

* * *

Tokyo International Convention Center Anime Fair

"Undoubtedly, it was worth every penny," said an 18-year-old with brown hair with green streaks, yellow eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black shirt with a magenta jacket with green edges, blue pants and white sneakers. Holding in his hand was an action figure of Kamen rider Den-O .- "If only I could buy the belt but at least having your figure is something" he said to himself

While the young man was walking a few blocks north somewhere in the park, a portal appears in the air. The same Dragon appeared from the portal falling to the ground comically crashing strongly against the ground

"Ugh ... heck ... I wish I could fly" he said as he stood up - "Oh right, the device" I look around to see a device like a mix of belt and scanner next to it was a kind of chips with a printed D - "Here it is and it seems that it did not suffer damages" said watching that nothing happened to him the device then I look at his surroundings - "So this is the human world, now I must ..."

"Well, what do we have here, a childish cosplay?" A voice said as the dragon turned his head to look at the origin of the voice

It is a group of criminals wearing school uniforms.

"What do you want from me, bastards?" Insult the little dragon

The group of delinquents was furious at the choice of words of the dragon

"What the hell did you just say, dwarf ?!"

"Dwarf !? Now you're a cocky bastard!" said the little dragon, preparing his fist- " **Knuckle** **shake"**

He throws a simple bold step that assails with a shuddering force and hits with his powerful claws the human leaving him out of combat

The criminal's friends looked at the dragon who opened his mouth revealing his sharp teeth

"Who's next?" the dragon asked with malice

"Monster!" The group fled without hesitation as the little dragon laughed hard.

"Hahaha, I can not believe that they are afraid just to give them a face of fear! Oh man, I can not stop laughing now!" He laughed du minutes before stopping- "Humans get scared very easily, oh?"

His eyes caused him to look to his right to realize that a woman was running towards him.

She is a short, dark-haired woman with pink eyes, and wears some kind of uniform.

"It seems that I met another human being" said the dragon - "What are you doing here, human?"

"I am here to stop you, come in silence, or I will use brute force" said the woman

"As much as I'd like to take that offer, I refuse, I have something to do here, and I do not want to waste time listening to a bitch like you!" said the dragon

"You just called me bitch !?" the woman asked furiously.

"If I did, what are you going to do about it, bitch?" replied the dragon

"That was your last chance" said the woman pointing with some kind of device. "Lalamon, perform!" He screamed when an orange energy came out of the device before something happened.

It is like a flower bud with a pink head, a yellow antenna that could fly and a green body. It has three points in its place where the eyes and mouth are.

"Lalamon!"

"Hey, that's not right, a Digimon working with a human!" said the little dragon

"Lalamon, attack!" The woman said.

 **"Explosion of seeds!"** Lalamon shoots seeds exploding the dragon

. "Not if I can help it!" **Knuckle shake** "The dragon exclaimed hitting the seeds causing them to burst into a smoke screen-" Now is my chance! " he said taking the opportunity to escape

"Hey wait...!" The woman said as she ran after the digimon, until she found someone crashing into each other- "Oww!" He said how it falls on his ass.

"Hey, you should see where you're going, ma'am." A voice belonged to a young man with black hair and green streaks - "are you going to say something or what?" He said while he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I should see where I'm going." Said the woman

"It's okay, we all make mistakes but be careful for the next" said the young man with a friendly smile

[Yoshino! What are you doing? Find Raptor-1 immediately] a voice was heard in the communicator located on the woman's clothes, it sounded like her superior

"Yes sir!" said the woman before leaving

While the young lady left and could not be seen, the black haired young man scratched his head - "That girl, I wonder if I'll see her again" he muttered with a slight blush - "well ..." Hey little dragon ! The coast is clear! You can get out now! "He said to a tree as the little dragon came out of hiding.

"Thank you, man, I owe you one" said the dragon

"No problem". Said the young man with a smile- "Why do not you come with me to my house?" I ask

"Are you sure it's wise? People in your place went crazy to see me, you know?" said the dragon

"I guess we should hide somewhere else, I know a place." The young man said as he gestured for them to get going - "My name is Yususke Hikari by the way"

"My name is Monodramon and I am a digimon" the dragon appeared

"What is a digimon?" ask Yususke

"We are creatures that live in a different plane to the human world known as the Digital World" responded Monodramon

"And what are you doing in the human world?" I ask Yususke

"I am hiding, there is someone who is chasing me" said Monodramon

"Chasing, why does someone want to find you?" said Yususke

"I'm sorry but I can not tell you, I promised someone that I would keep this secret but I can tell you that I have something really important and should not fall into the wrong hands" explained Monodramon

"I understand, I promise to help you in whatever you need, if you say it is important then I will protect it with my life" said Yususke

"I ... I do not know how to respond to that ... I guess thanks" said Monodramon with a smile

Yususke raised his thumb in sign of joy as they reached a tower,

* * *

The Tokyo tower.

Yususke had taken from his bag some sandwiches that his mother prepared him before going to the convention and was surprised that the digimon liked them.

Just when they finished eating, a face appears a young man with long brown hair, olive green eyes and clear skin. Wearing a white shirt and a red shirt, jeans and burgundy shoes.

Beside him was a large yellow lizard with green eyes and red accessories in his hand.

"We should be sure not to-" The young man said as he noticed Yususke- "Senpai? What are you doing?"

Yususke looks at him and the lizard with him before speaking- "Hide, the same as you," he said looking at Monodramon- "Monodramon knows Marcus Daimon, a friend of mine since childhood, he has the philosophy of" hit first, ask later "

"A Taste" Marcus showed up

"Hi," Monodramon said before looking at the yellow lizard. "You're an Agumon, right?"

"Right, that's my name" said Agumon

"I met Agumon and we had a fight, which ended in a draw, and then a lady with red hair and pink eyes appeared and I tripped and escaped her." I explain Marcus

"Something similar happened to me except to fight against the digimon, simply help him to hide from the woman" said Yususke

"And tell me, Agumon, how did you manage to enter the human world?" asked Monodramon making Agumon look confused - "Why that face, perhaps you did not leave a portal of the digi world"

"Digi world? What is that?" Agumon asked

"Since you do not know what the world is, it's the place where we were born, do not you remember ?!" said Monodramon

"I do not know, I just remember that I sell from the facilities" said Agumon

"Facilities" asked Marcus

"Please do not let me go back to that place" Agumon pleaded

Yususke looked at the yellow digimon as he was willing to help him but that was Marcus's decision, the young brown hair stood up and looked at Agumon

"I do not know what mess I just got this time but I do not know what problems you have, I'll help you" said Marcus

"Thank you, boss! You will not regret it! I will not ask you for anything else!" Agumon said, while for things of fate his stomach growled. "Boss, I'm hungry!" He said as his eyes swirled.

"Come on, stop being a baby and start acting like a man!" said Marcus

"But boss, I'm hungry!" said Agumon who continued to moan until ... he fixes his eyes on Marcus and Yususke

"Back off!" Both young men shouted when they hit Agumon in the head giving him a big bump.

"What is the idea of trying to eat me ?!" yelled Marcus.

"I'm sorry, for the second I saw them they look delicious." Agumon said while Marcus only sighed.

"Oh, well, I guess I should buy you some food." He said as he left.

"Thanks boss!" Agumon said as Marcus turned around.

"You'd better stay here, and do not let anyone see you. said Margus, Agumon nodded as the fighter looked at Yususke. "Are you coming, senpai?"

"Nah, I'll stay here, just to make sure Agumon goes anywhere." Yususke said while Marcus was leaving to buy some meals from Agumon.

* * *

After several minutes later, Agumon simply stands up.

"Maybe I should find food on my own." Agumon said as he left the tower.

"Agumon, you yellow idiot! Do not go around!" Said Monodramon as he followed Agumon and immediately Yususke followed them

He followed them until he tripped over a trash can.

"This could have food," Agumon muttered as he opened the lid and put his head in the trash can.

"Son of a-Agumon! Do not eat garbage like that! You will get sick!" said Monodramon while Agumon pouted.

"It's okay ... I just-"

Just when he's about to do it, his head is stuck. "I can not get off! Help boss!" Agumon said while wondering who knows where.

Yususke and Monodramon followed him until they suddenly saw a fire at a hamburger stand.

"What the hell!?" Yususke said when he saw Marcus walking towards them.

He proceeds to take out Agumon's container.- "Where have you all been? I thought you attacked the hamburger stand." Marcus said while going to explain that Agumon, and Monodramon were not the culprits of the fire

"I do not know what that is, but it sounds delicious." Agumon said while the dragon was only looking at his face

"If you two did not do it, then-" Marcus said before being cut off his sentence like a great figure coming out of the fire.

It was a giant monster resembling a hen with its tail feathers resembling a peacock monster proceeding to roar while we look at it.

"What is that! A Digimon!" Yususke and Marcus said in unison.

"To be more precise, gentlemen, that's Kokatorimon, a Digimon champion level, Digimon data type, although this one is bigger than normal, it's still dangerous, its Flame Shot and Feather Sword attacks," Monodramon explained as Kokatorimon proceeded. to kick a car towards the tower.

"Hey, boss, what should we do?" Agumon asked.

"Whatever it is, it's framing you both for those DATS guys." Marcus said ready to fight. "Come on, Agumon!" He and Agumon proceed to run towards Kokatorimon, with the intention of fighting against him

"What should we do?" asked Monodramon to Yususke

. "We should see how this works, if all else fails, we'll beat him in the ass." Yususke said as they nodded.

The two watched from a safe distance when Marcus managed to grab that chicken and start climbing towards his head.

" **Baby** **Flame!** (Or **Pepper Breath** )" Agumon shouted as he fired a ball of fire at the chicken, that bastard retaliates using that Stun Flame Shot.

Fortunately Agumon dodged it before attacking, although it failed. Then proceed to step on it ...

"Agumon, are you okay?" Marcus asked his partner as Agumon was fine. He managed to keep his foot.

"I'm fine, can you help me out, boss?" Agumon said

"How about I lend you a couple of fists?" said Marcus

"Marcus, just get off of him!" A voice said while everyone looked at who it was, it's the same lady from the other time.

"Oi, bitch! Let them fight, will you?" said Monodramon

"Why do you call me that ?!" cry the woman

"Ouwch, you even shouted like one." Said Monodramon, Yususke looked at his fellow digimon before sighing, he really has a colorful language sometimes

"That guy is right, a final fighter is always willing to make the best sacrifices!" Marcus shouted as he hit the bird repeatedly.

"Tell him, boss!" Animo Agumon, the same Monodramon

'' Where the hell do you find that logic? ' Yususke and the woman thought as the feathers of the tail of the chickens shone.

"Be careful! You are about to use Feather Sword!" Monodramon warned as the Digimon attacked with a sword of bright green energy that Agumon received.

"Agumon!" Marcus shouted when Agumon landed on the ground.

Yususke runs immediately to see if Agumon was fine. Just when he reached it, he did not feel any response from him

Then it starts to rain. Marcus clenched his fist tightly as he looked at the giant chicken.

"IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!" Marcus shouted as he ran towards the hen, with the intention of avenging Agumon.

Marcus ran towards Kokatorimon while dodging his Feather Sword attack. He jumps and ... hits that bastard in the face!

"I have to try that!" exclaimed Monodramon

Marcus looks at his fist feeling a strange energy

. "Hears." A voice said while we look at who he is. He was an old fisherman with glasses.- "Catch!" He throws a device similar to an orange, which he throws.

"What is this?" asked Marcus

"A Digivice, use that combination of your DNA that activates with your fist." The old fisherman said. "Use it to make your Digimon digivolve."

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" asked Marcus. TO

"With the power of your heart and your fist, you can wake up Agumon" said the old fisherman

Marcus hesitant at first, but decided to do it anyway. "DNA ... LOADING!" Suddenly he shouted his hands covered in orange digital energy when Agumon suddenly woke up

. "Agumon ... Digivolve to ..." Agumon shouted as he began to grow, winning a helmet with three additional horns and stripes. "GeoGreymon ...!"

"Shit". Yususke said surprised

"That's GeoGreymon, a champion-level Vampunk-type Digimon that is a subspecies of Greymon, its special attacks are Mega Flame and Mega Burst," said Monodramon.

"You really are a brainiac" said Yususke

"I only know because if I want to face them one day, I must know them in depth" said Monodramon

"It has ... been transformed." Marcus said

Kokatorimon proceeds to use Feather Sword again, which has no effect on ... GeoGreymon

" **Mega Flame!"** yelled GeoGreymon as he threw a stream of flame at the chicken, causing it to turn into an egg

"That will teach you! Do not mess with my employee!" Marcus said while laughing while looking at GeoGreymon, who was nowhere to be found.

"Boss, can we please eat?"

Everyone looked to know that he was Agumon again.

"It seems like some things, they never change" said Marcus

. "I agree with you" said Yususke

Later, once they rested a little, they decided to look for something to eat, but ...

"Wait, there are still issues about those men lying unconscious on the ground, it could be them." The lady said as she pointed to Agumon and Monodramon.

"Well ... in fact I was the one who hit those men" said Marcus said- "You see, those are punks from another city, but guess what ... I beat them".

"When it comes to fighting, you never lose, Marcus / boss!" said Yususke and Agumon

"They understood correctly!" said Marcus raising his thumb

"You are the worst ... I am giving them to everyone!" The woman said as she began to chase us.

"Shit, get away!" Monodramon screamed as everyone escaped from the woman

However no one noticed a mysterious figure that was watching them in the shadows

" _**At last I found you, now I will get this belt no matter how many lives I have to kill ..."**_ said the figure with his eyes gleam sinisterly

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2: The birth of the cybernetic hero!**

There are things that can not describe me at this time.

They wonder why?

Well Yususke and Marcus tried to get away from that lady ... they 'tried' because they somehow got caught. And that also includes his 'digimons friends' who were also caught ...

It stinks, right?

Currently both young (or better adolescent and young adult since Yususke is 18) were taken to a place called 'DATS' that Marcus visited last night.

"Let me go!" said Marcus struggled as they entered a room.

"Pretty down." That woman said. They walked directly in front of a man. He wears a dark blue raincoat to go with his pants and uses a pair of shades. Near his shoulder are white serpentine creatures with yellow eyes and legs, an earring and yellow stripes, a pink triangular nose, red claws and a yellow neck at the neck.

There is no doubt that he was looking at Marcus and Yususke, there were also two women with a couple of knights looking like child-sized chess pawns ..

'I think they are Digimon, digimon with chess aspect to be exact, interesting' thought Yususke interested

"I said, let go!" Marcus yelled while his hand was free of that lady.

"I'm starting to think we were kidnapped." Yususke said

. "We did not do anything, shit!" shouted Monodramon

"Well you called that woman a 'bitch'" Yususke said as she pointed her finger at the brunette lady.

"What's wrong with calling her that? Is not she?" said Monodramon

This caused the aforementioned woman to turn around with an angry look.

"Can you shut up? And no, I'm not!" She screamed before taking a deep breath. Then, she looked at her "boss" - "Commander." As he ordered, I captured Raptor-01 and the dragon guy along with Marcus Daimon and Yususke Hikari. She reported.

"Come on, you know that Agumon and Monodramon did not destroy the hamburger stand ..." Marcus protested to the commander. "So stop treating them like some kind of criminal."

"That has nothing to do with that." The woman said as she pushed Marcus.

"Then what is the reason?" Yususke asked

"There are other crimes, you know, if the Digimon just come to this world it's a crime, then interaction with humans is strictly forbidden," the woman reported.

"Oh," Yususke said understanding the situation however ... -. "That's a lot of nonsense! You guys are fighting side by side with Digimon!" he exclaim

. "Yes, what Senpai said, I do not see why we should not interact with them!" Marcus added.

"If the police inflicts the speed limit to catch a criminal, then the policeman is a criminal too, right?" The flying plant known as Lalamon said

"I suppose." Yususke said

"She has a point ..." said Marcus

"I thought you two were on our side!" screamed Monodramon

"Yes!" Agumon added.

"Tell them what will happen to Raptor-01, the dragon, Sampson." That white Digimon said to the man.

"All the Digimon that broke the law of the human world will be forced to return in their DigiEgg form, and that egg will be sent to the Digital World to which they belong." Said the lord

"A DigiEgg?" They asked Yususke and Marcus how the white pawn Digimon carries the egg of Kokatorimon ...

She puts the egg in a kind of teleporter machine while the other women start to activate the machine, causing a mass of orange light to cover the egg. Once the light faded, the egg was gone.

"Oh my ..." said Monodramon

. "The egg just disappeared." said Marcus.

"What you see now is a DigiEgg transported." The commander said .- "And now they are Agumon and Monodramon to return, but first ..."

The white Digimon then looked at the bag that Monodramon wore, which are in possession of the black Digimon pawn.

"What this bag contains must be confiscated and analyzed by security measures, according to the scanners it emits energies that can be dangerous for human beings and for that reason it must be studied and possibly destroyed" explained the commander

"Do not do it! It's very important!" shout Monodramon

The next thing that happened was that Yususke ran to the black pawn Digimon and ... He tackled the Digimon saying the bag went flying in the air ... which luckily the young man caught him with green streaks

. "I have it!" said Yususke

"What are you doing?!" The red-haired woman said.

"Is not it obvious, I'm not allowing everyone to destroy whatever it is that contains that bolda back in. Why? Because Monodramon has a mission here, one that forces him to bring this here and protect it! they will stop! " he said while pointing to the digimon dragpon

"Well said, you really earned my respect." Said Monodramon with a smile on his face.

Yususke looked around and saw a bipedal digimon turtle wearing a helmet and carrying a teapot

'... perfect. "How about this!" Yususke said as he ran in front of the Digimon and kicked the teapot from his hands, sending it flying until it fell to the ground. This causes a minor fog.- "Come on, Marcus! Let's fly this base!" He said as he and Monodramon started running.

"Right behind you, senpai!" Marcus said while he and Agumon followed.

They managed to leave the room, but that woman chased us again ...

Meanwhile in the room, once the haze subsided, Sampson walked towards the Digivice that Marcus dropped while escaping.

"It's a Digivice." He said while lifting the device.

"Marcus dropped it while running away." His partner Kudamon said. - "But how can you get one?"

"That child is full of surprises, the same can be said for the other guy who managed to tackle BlackPawnChessmon." Sampson said while thinking who was the one who had given Marcus - "However we are not sure what is in the bag that Monodramon protected but it is certainly dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Our two heroes managed to escape their pursuers. And they are currently in a storage building near the DATS headquarters.

"It seems that we lost it." Yususke said as he and Marcus searched for Yoshino but found none.

"Why do not we walk to the front door?" Agumon said as Marcus grabbed him.

"Idiot! Do you want to be caught again?" He said.

"I'll look ... let's see ..." Yususke said as he searched for something. It was a while until he found some empty boxes that Agumon and Monodramon could use- "Perfect!" He said as the two fighters placed the boxes in their respective Digimon.

Marcus and Yususke decided to go their separate ways. Yususke's house is a little further away than Marcus's.

Once they arrived, Yususke took the boxes and restrictions of Monodramon

. "Again, are you sure this is wise? You know people are going to be scared if they see me" said Monodramon

. "I know, but they will not be, and Sis is not here," said Yususke.

"Sister?" I ask Monodramon

"I have an older sister, even when I was just 18, she still treats me like a child, and she works hard to get the money to keep the house, I've been looking for a job to help her but I've been distracting myself studies to enter a university "said Yususke -" But back to the subject, my sister is very strict, so do not let her see you, okay? "

Monodramon nodded as they continued on their way

"I'm at home-" Yususke said as he entered his house ... but he found a woman in front of him.

She has long black hair and yellow eyes like Yususke. She is wearing a dark blue blouse over her orange v-neck shirt and a pair of blue pants.

"Where have you been?" The woman said with an angry look.

"Hello, sister, when did you get home?" Yususke asked

"Last night, right, tell me, where were you?" She said with a fierce look.

"U-um ... dating a friend ..." Yususke replied nervously.

"I'm not buying it." He said noticing something from his brother- "And who is behind you?"

He stopped when he looked at Monodramon. They both looked at each other for 5 minutes until

"KYAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Both shouted at the same time

Yususke's sister quickly grabs a broom and was about to hit the digimon dragon ... Unfortunately, Yususke managed to block before she hit the companions and friend.

"Yususke, let me go! What kind of creature is this !? And why did you bring them home?" his sister shouted

"I'll tell you if you stop trying to hit him." Yususke said as she stopped and put the broom back before going to the living room with them.

Yususke explained to his sister what Monodramon was and what he learned last night

"I think I understand the essence." She said .- "This creature comes from this' Digital World 'and is in the mission in this world, one that does not want to reveal but has to see what is hidden in that bag and now you are being pursued by a group that uses these' Digimon 'Is that what you're trying to say? "He said as they both nodded.

She proceeds to rub her hair.

"I do not really know what you got but you do not need to be afraid, I'll help you," she said.

"That's good to hear." Yususke said

"And ... I'm sorry for trying to hit you, I was protecting my little brother." She said shyly.

"No problem, you're just taking care of him." Said Monodramon

. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Aiko Hikari, it's a pleasure to meet you, Monodramon." The woman named Aiko said while introducing herself.

"Equally." Said Monodramon

"Freezer!" Yoshino said as she entered the room.

"Yususke, who is this?" asked Aiko

"Well this is the girl that belongs to that group called DATS, but I still do not know her name" said Yususke

"My name is Yoshino Fujieda and anyway, you come with me!" Yoshino said before trying to catch Monodramon but he dodged it, causing the DATS woman to collide with Yususke

. Yoshino is above the young man with black / green hair ... which is also a very erotic pose.

"Ow ... hell?" Yususke said as his hand grabbed something ... soft .- "Hmm ... What am I holding? It's soft and ..."

He opened his eyes when he realized what he was holding ... his hand was on Yoshino's chest.

She moans every time Yususke squeezes his hand.

"Woah, I'm sorry! That was an accident! I did not know it's your chest what I'm touching!" Yususke said pulling his hand away as he got up.

Yoshino then looked at him with a flush on her face. She also covers her breast.

"You ... you ... YOU ARE PERVERTED!" Yoshino shouted before she slapped-scratched, directly at the young man right in the face that sent him towards the wall.

As Yususke was unconscious, Yoshino was still with the blush on his face as he crossed his arms

"Damn ... this is the worst." She said. I just had to go and punch him ... this is the first time someone does that.

"I do not know who you are, but you're not getting this Digimon." Yususke's sister said as she got defensive.

"You have no choice," Yoshino said when she contacted Commander Sampson. "Commander Sampson, should you start erasing your memories?" she said through headset, hoping to get a yes. But...

[That will not be necessary]

"What !?" Yoshino said in shock

[The Hikari brothers are free. The same can be said of the Daimon family. I want you to watch them. Megumi is currently in the house of the Daimon to watch over Marcus Daimon and Raptor-01. You will do the same with Yususke Hikari and Monodramon]

"But Commander-" Yoshino said but was interrupted by his commander

[That's an order! Was agent Fujieda clear? said the commander

"Yes, sir," Yoshino said as the commander cut off the signal. "This is the worst," she said to herself before looking at Aiko. "Shall we start again?" I ask Yususke's sister

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Woah! I had the wildest dream!" Yususke said as he woke up.

It is night when he woke up and realized he was in his room.

"I'm in my bedroom." He said. "Let's see ..." He began to remember what happened, including the part when he had a small incident with Yoshino. "Of course ... that happened." He thought while Monodramon were not around. "Oh no!" He said as he left his room and began to look for them.

He went down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Mono-" He stopped when he saw Monodramon having dinner at a table with Aiko

"I'm glad you woke up!" said Aiko

"What ...?" said Yususke

"Yususke, come with us, this thing is very delicious!" said Monodramon as he stuffed his mouth with rice.

Yususke sits in the empty chair to join them before drinking a glass of water to drink.

"I could also ..."

He never gets to finish what he spits out because he was surprised to see Yoshino having dinner too. "

What the hell ?! "Yususke said surprised

"Are you shut up? You're ruining my joy at dinner." Yoshino said

"Do you mind explaining why you're here?" Yususke asked

"They told me to watch you, as well as Monodramon for my commander." She explained.

"Why do not you look at Marcus and Agumon?" Yususke asked

"My co-worker observed them." Yoshino said.

Yususke proceeds to scratch his head before sighing- "Fine." He said before noticing how he interacted with his older sister- "By the way, I realize that you and Sis get along well during dinner. What's wrong with that?"

"Let's say that she and I became friends ... as long as she does not provoke her bad side." Yoshino said as he said the last part in a low voice.

"So he suffered her anger, huh?" Yususke asked with a hint of malice on his face

. "You have no idea." Yoshino said.

"Then ... when do you start dating?" Monodramon asked swallowing a piece of fish

"Eh?" They both look at the dragon digimon

"What I am saying, if this continues, the two will finally have affections with each other." Said Monodramon

. "Ehhh?!" Yususke and Yoshino said loudly

"Then you two will get married in a short time." Lalamon added from the digivice of Yoshino.

"EHHHHHH?!" They both screamed while their faces were red as beets.

"My little brother is growing up, how happy I feel" added Aiko adding more salt to the wound

However that did not last when Yoshino received a message

"It's the commander," said Yoshino, answering the receiver, "Yes, commander?"

[An alert has been detected in the western quadrant near your location]

"Is he a digimon?" asked Yoshino, drawing the attention of Yususke and Monodramon

[We are not sure since the signal indicates levels of unknown energies and they are replicating at an accelerated rate] the commander informed- [Agent Fujiade, I need you to go immediately and discover that anomaly immediately]

"Yes, sir," said Yoshino, cutting off the signal and getting up from the table. "Thanks for dinner."

"Wait, let me help you" said Yususke

"This is a job for Digimon Data Squad! A civilian like you should not participate, you will be in danger if you do" Yoshino said as she left the house

"I do not care what he says, I'll also go" said Yususke - "Come on Monodramon"

"Okay" said Monodramon following his partner

"Yususke, wait!" Aiko shouted but her brother and the digimon left

* * *

(Residential area)

" _**Quick, that digimon is in this area ... destroy everything in its path to find it"**_ said the creature that has been chasing Monodramon

Recalling its appearance, a creature its voluminous dark purple body with a white armor with circuit markings, its head looked like a cone with a red eye in the center, its hands are claws and it has spikes on its elbows and heels ...

He was ordering his henchmen, they were smaller beings covered with cables with pieces of metal forming a basic armor with shoulder pads and armor with a skull painted on it, its head was cylindrical with four round eyes.

The creatures began to destroy light skies, trash can, among other things on their way, civilians who passed on the road began to flee as the creatures wreaked havoc ...

Yoshino arrives in the area as he is surprised at what was happening - "What kind of digimons are these?"

" _**Hmm?"**_ the giant creature looked at Yoshino - _**"A human ... and above all a very beautiful and surely delicious"**_ opened his mouth letting out his saliva

Yoshino felt disgusted - "Whatever you are, I will not let you destroy this area ... Lalamon, Materialize!" shouted raising her digivice as she left Lalamon

" _**A digimon!"**_ said the creature angrily - " **Surely she knows where that dragon digimon is ... Worms (1), catch her!"**

" _**Aye,"**_ the henchmen said as they surrounded Yoshino and Lalamon

"Explosion of seeds!" said Lalamon proceeding to attack the creatures but they seemed to be immune to their attacks

" _**Your little attack will not work"**_ the leader scoffed

"Tch, Lalamon, it's time to digivolve!" Yoshino said as a stream of DNA energy appeared in his hand- "DNA ... LOADING!" He shouted while doing something like Marcus with Agumon.

While the screen shines in bright light, Lalamon is experiencing a Digivolution

. "Lalamon ... digivolve to ..." It begins to grow in size slightly, gaining arms, body, legs and a couple of longer leaves that it uses as wings. His face is now like a sunflower with a red triangle on his forehead. "Sunflowmon ...!"

 _ **"What am I seeing, a giant sunflower?"**_ said the surprised and confused leader creature

"Sunshine Beam!" Shouted Sunflowmon while his face was covered in bright light before becoming a beam that struck the Worms

"Good job, Sunflowmon!" Yoshino congratulated his companion, he realized that the Worms instead of becoming a digi egg only dissolved into data - "Without digi eggs ?! Then they are not digimons?"

" _**I see you underestimate, but you can not against Slammer (2)"**_ shouted the leader charging Sunflowmon

"Spike tail" said Sunflowmon waving his tail like a stalk but Slammer catches it and with its force hits it on the ground and then throw it with a wall

" _**Je, pathetic,"**_ scoffed Slammer, throwing a beam of data from his mouth that hit Sunflowmon.

"Sunflowmon!" Yoshino shouted before being caught by the worms - "Hey, let me go!" he said fighting against them but they had her immobilized

"Yoshino" Sunflowmon said as Slammer was close to her - "Sunshine Beam" shouted throwing a beam of light at point-blank range

No one could survive an attack too close to one

" _**Hehehe, and that was supposed to hurt me"**_ Slammer said surprising the digimon that had survived - _**"Take this!"**_ shout giving a strong blow strong enough for the digimon to return to its rookie form ...

"Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted as she kept fighting to break free

" _**First I will eliminate this digimon, then I will take care of you, beautiful"**_ said Slammer as he was about to step on the digimon seed but

"Knuckle shake"

Taking unprepared Monodramon hits the creature, although the blow was not strong enough to hurt it was enough to keep him away from Lalamon

"Leave her alone" shouted Yususke, beating the worms that held Yoshino - "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes" Yoshino said trying to stop what happened

Monodramon charged Lalamon to take her to his human companion, when Slammer got up and looked at the dragon digimon

 **"It's** _**you!"**_ Smalmer rocked his knuckles - _**"Excellent, now I can beat you up so you can tell me where the artifact is!"**_

"I will not let your species get it!" Monodramon growled

 **"You will** _ **change your mind when it becomes a pulp"**_ Slammer said with a twisted smile

"I will not let you hurt my partner!" Yususke shouted in front of Monodramon - "I have no idea who you are but what I do know is that I will not let you hurt my friends!"

"Yususke ..." said Monodramon before frowning and opening the bag - "Yususke, catch!" shout throwing the artifact as Yususke caught it

It looked like a digivice but it was a device like a mix of belt and scanner next to it was a kind of chips with a printed D

"Insert the chip into the digidriver and put it on your waist" said Monodramon making Yususke look confused - "This will help you fight against this guy"

Yususke nodded as he lifted the scan upwards

 **[It's time for change!]**

The belt moves by initiative counts and inserts into Yususke's waist

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

A music starts playing on the device

"This is like ..." Yususke said as his smile widened further to insert the chip into the slot and lower the scanner

 **[Denshi (3)! Loading!]**

Yususke stands in front of Slammer as he lifts the device - "Henshin!" scream inserting it into the belt as his whole body was covered in data

 **[Denshi, Go!** **Kibō no saibā senshi, sanjou! (The cyber warrior of hope, has arrived!)]**

Yoshino covered his eyes before a bright light, Yususke's body was covered by armor before moving his arm clearing the data revealing a new form

He wore a black suit as he had a white armor with a center protected in a glass green resistant as in its interior was composed of circuits, his homreras are yellow with the center similar to his chest, his arms and legs had white metal plates that also It had that feature of domes full of circuits. He wears a bright green raincoat with circuit designs, his helmet is formed with a kind of spikes on top with yellow plates and green glass resembling antennas on the sides of his head, he wore black glasses with green eyes and a piece of silver metal covering his mouth

Those present looked with amazement on the new figure ...

"Yususke" said Yoshino with wide eyes

"I thought that Yususke's surname was a coincidence but it turned out to be true ... # murmured Monodramon

Yususke looked at himself as he was about to burst with joy - "Incredible, I just transformed into a Kamen rider ... this is amazing" he crossed his arms as he began to murmur - "Let's see how you could call me? ..."

"There's no time for that, just fight against the Jadenroid!" shout Monodramon

"Oh clear, I'm sorry!" Yususke said as he looked back at his opponent

Slammer shook his head after processing what happened - _**"I do not care that you're wearing armor now, Worms behind him"**_

The worms charged against the rider

"Je, let's do it" said Yususke running towards them and start the fight

With fast and fluid movements, he hit the worms, creating waves of data in each impact, throwing them into the air and disappearing into data ...

" _**How?"**_ said Slammer, blinking in surprise

"I'm sorry but your henchmen do not tickle me" Yususke taunted with arrogance

" _**Damn!"**_ roared Slammer running forward

Yususke reacted to the attack and simply jumped on him, to the surprise of Slammer, the creature approached him again and did not even look at Yususke again turned away from him, to irritation of the enemy.

However, this time the rider landed within range and tried to attack the monster, but Slamer blocks the attack with his claws and laughed menacingly when the rider's fist came down to hit the monster's chest

 _ **"Gah!"**_ Slammer screamed as he was surprised that they did stumble a bit backwards. He did not have the time to recover when he started shooting data beams

"Whoa." Yususke said avoiding the beam of energy as best he could, he was surprised,

That made the creature smile as it prepared to shoot him another attack

"I will not let you do it again" Yususke said hitting the appendix with his feet and then counterattacked with a fist up on his torso that sent him rolling to the ground.

Now that Slammerse was staggering, sYususke did not waste time and made a combo of goals and kicks. Before Slammer had a chance to recover, Yususke hits a big blow on the torso causing cracks to come out of his armor

" _**Gah ... I curse you!"**_ Slammer cursed as data came out of the wound as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Now, let's finish this with a finisher!" Yususke stated as he looked at his belt - "Let's see how it activates?" He wondered how much I noticed a button - "I have it!" he said pressing the button immediately

 **[It's time for the end!]**

Energy surrounded Yususke's body as green data were directed to his legs, the rider took a step backwards as waves emitted the ground beneath his feet

"Okay, here we go!" Ex-Aid style "said Yususke taking a big leap

 _ **"What ... AH!"**_ Slammer cried when he finally noticed what was happening

 **[Denshi! Powerful discharge!]**

Yususke's eyes flashed momentarily before landing on Slammer. However, he stayed in the air and launched a series of kicks that gave jumps and turns, the body of Slammer began to crack every time as data came out of the wounds

Finally, Yususke let out one last powerful kick, and Slammer was thrown back by his cutting force.

As Yususke landed with one knee on the ground, Slammer writhed in pain before exploding, leaving no trace.

Realizing that it was victory he slapped his knee and got up again looking at his friends

Yoshino was completely perplexed wondering what just happened, as the wind blew the rider's raincoat before her eyes

 **End of chapter**

 **[Chapter data:**

 **1\. Worms: type of computer virus that** **has the ability to replicate in your system, so your computer could send hundreds or thousands of copies of itself, creating a devastating effect on a large scale.**

 **2\. Slammer: Another kind of worm** **for public and private services. The worm released an avalanche of network packets, and the amount of data it transmitted over the internet caused several servers to suspend activities almost immediately. Among the victims of the worm were Bank of America, the US 911 emergency service and a nuclear plant in Ohio.**

 **3\. Denshi: means electron in Japanese]**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

 **Happy new year!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3: The evolution of Monodramon**

[Location unknown]

A person in a black cloak entered a room with black circuit lines through the walls. The person walked forward before kneeling in front of a dome with a bright red eye

"Sir, according to our spies' report, the device has fallen into the hands of a human child," a male voice came out of the cloak.

 _ **[Well, then you have to get it back before you discover your true power]**_ said a deep cybernetic voice inside the dome

"However, it seems that he discovered a part of his power to transform" said the stranger

 _ **[How?]**_

"His father's fail-safe plan to protect him from us worked" said the stranger but smiled in the shadows- "but he did not escape from us so easily"

 _ **[Well then, send one of our subjects and finally stop the boy once and for all!]**_

"Yes, sir, I already gathered enough data for the creation of a monster stronger than the Slammer virus, soon, the son of our greatest enemy, will not exist"

* * *

(Somewhere)

In a computer lab inside an elementary school, computers suddenly light up in a very strange way. They flash several times before opening a family portal and roof. Upon leaving the portal there is a large yellow worm like the Digimon with ray-shaped stripes that extend horizontally from its face to the tail and a pair of wavy lightning bolts. The lower part was red and the hind legs were red, the beak was light blue and the front legs were dark blue and the sting was in the tail.

"ROAR!"

* * *

(The next day)

The next day, Yususke prepares to go to school. It was not that he had repeated the year but was for a temporary job to raise enough money to be able to enter a good university

His older sister went to work as a doctor, not before preparing lunch for Yususke in case she gets hungry at work

They will wonder what the job is? As Yususke is the school's janitor, it is not the most striking job but at least he will get the money for his studies, besides his work is in the same school as Marcus so they will be followed

"Ready to go to school, brother?" Monodramon asked

. "Yep." Answered Yususke

"I wish I could go there but people would be scared by that case, I wish you good luck" said Monodramon

"Thank you!" Yususke said as he made his way to the school.

During the journey he meets Marcus on the way when they start going to school

"So janitor, I did not think I would see the day you had to pick up the messes of others" said Marcus with a mockery

"Hey, if I've been cleaning up your mess when you were little this will not be that different" Yususke said when he noticed that Yoshino was following them- "Hey Yoshino!" greet the redhead

Marcus realized - "Ah, if it's the girl who arrested us, what are you doing following us ... besides if you think about doing it, you could at least take us," said Marcus

"No, and I will follow them until they give us Raptor-1 and Monodramon, in addition to that device that Yususke uses to transform himself" said Yoshino

"What do you mean, Yususke transformed?" asked Marcus confused

"Well, I became a kind of Kamen rider, you should have been there it was so great and I felt strong and also defeated that monster" said Yususke

"You mean a digimon?" said Marcus

"No, it was a humanoid monster that Monodramon called as Jadenoid (1)" said Yususke

"Look, I do not care what they call themselves, what I do know is that that device must be in the hands of DATS not in the hands of a civilian" said Yoshino

"Not to mention, Monodramon asked me to take care of this device and not to fall into the wrong hands, seriously, are you treating the person who saved your life?" said Yususke

"Boss, let me out" the voice of agumon was heard

"That was Agumon, where is it?" said Yususke

"Here," Marcus said taking out his digivice showing that Agumon was inside- "A girl who works with Yoshino, Megumi gave me back my Digivice to drop during the flight and showed me how to put Agumon inside it, although he continues to complain as if it seemed have claustrophobia "

"I would like to have a digivice to be able to take Monodramon" said Yususke - "But with Miss Metiche walking, I hope there is a way that they are not bothering us to give them to our friends"

"Well, there is a way" said Yoshino calling the attention of both young people - "They could join DATS"

"EH?" said Marcus confused

"It's really easy, if you join DATS there will be no reason to follow them and the best thing is that I would not be your nanny anymore." In addition, the commander specially asked you Yususke Hikari to join us because of what happened yesterday and Monodramon. he knows what those creatures are different from the digimons "said Yoshino -" So they say? "

"Forget it," said Marcus, not agreeing.

As they run, the two notice a commotion in a school building.

"I thought you two were in a hurry." Yoshino said as he stopped.

"Hey, Marcus, is not this ..." said Yususke

"Yes, this is the school Kristie"said Marcus while going to the commotion.

"Wait!"

They run into the commotion that is near a kind of animal house before seeing Kristie, Marcus's younger sister.

"Kristie! Kristie!" Marcus shouted

"Marcus! Yususke! Over here!" she said as greeted them as they moved towards her.

"Kristie, what's the problem?" Marcus asked his little sister.

"Check it out." Kristie said she pointed to the mini farm, which is empty and it looks like someone ... or something has something to do with it.

"What is ...", began to ask Marcus, then realized:

"The animals! What happened to all the animals?" said Yususke realizing also

"See that kid over there?" Kristie said as they looked at the mentioned guy who was crying. "When he came to feed the chickens and rabbits this morning, they were all gone"

"Huh?" Yususke asked himself. There was some conversation in progress

"What is strange," one of the officers of the investigation was explaining who Marcus took for the school teacher, - "is that this is not the first school to report animals disappear"

How is it possible? Who is responsible? Who would do that? "Asked Marcus

"I prefer not to say it," the policeman responded with a glance at the children who were milling around. "Not in front of the children," he added in a low voice.

Yoshino hit Marcus on the shoulder, telling him to follow her, the same for Yususke.

Behind a storage shed, out of sight.

"This is the work of some digimon," explained Yoshino

"How ..." Yususke was going to say but he was immediately answered

"My Digivice only collects the residual trace of your energy signature" said Yoshino

"Wow ... that thing can do something like that." Yususke said surprised, Agumon somehow managed to escape Digivice from Marcus.

"That and more ... The commander is not going to like this, any digimon achieved this without us discovering materialization." Yoshino said- "Maybe they have developed countermeasures for the detection of DATS, this is not good."

"Wow, The school is more interesting than I thought it would be." Agumon said.

"Yes ..." said Marcus.

It took 5 seconds to realize who was talking when the two young people turned and looked at him

. "What- How did you escape ?!" Marcus asked his 'employee'.

"Please, boss! Staying there makes me claustrophobic." Agumon replied.

"Really Agumon, you're a problem, there's a rule that says leaving your Digivice without permission is forbidden." Yoshino said while staring ... which, of course, she realizes.- "It was you, was not it? You were the one who attacked the animal cages".

"Huh?" Agumon asked confused.

"It was not him, Yoshi!" Lalamon said otherwise.

"What do you mean, Lalamon?" Yoshino asked.

"WhitePawnChessmon told me that he would never leave the room because he was still asleep." Lalamon asked.

"Do you know what that means, boss?" Agumon said.

"Yes ..." said Marcus.

"The definitive team! It's time to fight again!" They both said as they hit the air.

"Huh?" Yususke and Yoshino said at the same time

They decided to go to school for the moment, before putting Agumon back on the Digivice, since they plan to go to school later.

* * *

(Later at night)

Later that night, they went directly to the staking place. Marcus has a brilliant plan ... when using Agumon as a bait by locking him in the penhouse

. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" Agumon asked.

"Look, the criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime, when this puncture sees something new in the cage, he will not resist coming back." said Marcus

"You watch too many movies," Yoshino complained.

"Although the truth could work ... in fact I'm surprised that Marcus thought up something smart for once." Yususke commented

"Shut up, Senpai!" Marcus shouted angrily

"Ignore him, I think you're the smartest man, boss." said Agumon.

"Idiot, do you realize they only use you as bait?" said Monodramon, Yususke take it with me to help in the fight against the unknown digimon

Agumon realized his words- "What ?! I take everything I said away!" scream worried for his welfare

"Do not worry, I'm going to stop that son of a bitch before he does something to you." said Marcus.

"I'll believe it when I see it happen." Yoshino said as Yususke nodded.

The Commander did not like to know that the digimon had developed a countermeasure for detection. He ordered Yoshino to capture that rogue digimon. As for how I was going to achieve this, I had no idea. She accepted Marcus's silly plan to rethink the school because he could not think of better alternatives. She suspected I was wasting my time.

They decided to hide behind the nearby building to see if Marcus's theory was correct. With Agumon, he has a miserable look in that cage.

"I hate being locked in. Locked up like a criminal ... or chicken ... or a criminal chicken." Agumon moaned.

The full moon had come out, but with partly cloudy skies. A clock in the school yard showed that it was now 9:25, so it had been more than two hours since sunset. The clouds moved, cutting off the moonlight.

Marcus managed to see something first, something moving in the darkness- "Here he comes," he pointed out.

Could it be that easy? Yoshi thought to herself.

It was definitely moving towards the cages that until recently housed the school's pets. The light of the moon returned, causing disappointment.

"Is not that the boy ..." Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Kristie's friend who was taking care of the animals" said Marcus

"Why do I have the strange feeling that he acts in a very different way than he was in the day?" Yususke asked himself when the boy stopped in front of the cage.

. "Hey guy!" Marcus said as they left their hiding place.

The child noticed them.

"If you're checking the cages, then thank you, but you should not be here so go home." Marcus said as he walked away, clearly ignoring him

The boy said nothing, just looked at him with a look of pure malevolence.

"Did not you hear me? I said go!" Marcus said as he slowly got angry.

"SILENCE!" The boy shouted, surprising them.

"Why are you little-"

"Wait, Marcus, I think Yususke is right about him acting weird!" Yoshino said

"Because I ?!" The boy asked as he closed his fists at his sides- "I did not want to take care of those stupid animals, I wish they could disappear ... and they did ... Thanks to him".

Just when he said that, the same Digimon worm behind the boy growled at them.

"Eh ?!"

"What the hell!?" Yususke exclaimed as the Digimon jumped off the boy, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Boy!" Marcus said before looking at the culprit. "So you're behind this?"

"That's a Kunemon, a larva-type, rogue-level virus attribute with a rotten behavior, its special attack is the electrical wire and the Web Slam." He explained Monodramon

"You will regret!" growls Marcus when Yoshino blocks it.

"Stop," shouted Yoshino

"Huh?"

"Leave it to the professionals" said Yoshino while taking out his digivice.- "Lalamon, reload!" I scream when Lalamon appeared.

"Explosion of seeds!" She proceeds to attack Larva Digimon. He managed to damage it ... in some way.

"Web Slam!" Kunemon spits out a web stream to Lalamon before throwing it to the ground.

With Marcus, he sees the fight after putting the boy near the wall.

"That's!" said Marcus, with the intention of hitting the Larva Digimon but ...

"Boss, are you forgetting something? You have to let me out first!" said Agumon.

"Oh, yes ..." the fighter guy proceeds to unlock him through the lock's access code ... the only problem is that he does not remember the access code.

"Maybe I should transform to help Lalamon in the fight" said Yususke

" _**I'm sorry but that's not your battle but this one"**_

Yususke reacted to the voice as he reacted by dodging an attack but received another in the stomach by sliding on the ground. His eyes narrowed at the pain but he raised his eyes to see his attacker

It was another monster like the one from the night before. But this one was thin with circuit markings all over his body, he's wearing an opaque yellow armor, his chest has like a reactor, on his shoulders he has a tube that connects there to his hands that were big with sharp claws, his head It was in the shape of a drop with three green eyes ...

" _**My name is Nimda**_ (2) _**And I'll be your executor"**_ said the Jadenroid as charge to Yususke

"Damn, another one of those things" Yoshino said as another creature appeared but was busy in stopping the rogue digimon - "Lalamon, it's time to digivolve!" he said as a stream of DNA energy appeared in his hand. "DNA ... LOADING!"

"Lalamon ... digivolve to ... Sunflowmon ...!"

"Sunshine Beam!" Shouted Sunflowmon while his face was covered in bright light before becoming a lightning strike the Kunemon.

"Good job, Sunflowmon!" Yoshino congratulated his partner.

"Ah ... they have a lot of fun because you're so slow." Agumon commented.

"Give me a break, will you?" Marcus shouted when they heard a creak.

Once the dust settles. Instead of the DigiEgg, a giant cocoon appears in the place of the Larva Digimon. You know what it means

"Oh no, it's digi evolved!" Yoshino shouted as a set of red wings with an eye symbol appears from the cocoon as it begins to move fast.

Then the rest of the body similar to Kunemon appears, except that it has a body similar to a bee, four arms, giant legs and two stingers in the tail.

"ROAR!"

"Oh my ... now it's a Flymon" said Monodramon

"Shit," Yususke cursed as he tried to hit the monster with his fist, but it ended up with his fist trapped in the monsters' hand before he put his arm between his shoulder blades and send it to the wall of the building.

It falls through the wall before getting up when it dodges a laser that the monster threw from the holes located in the center of his hands. Yususke tried to dodge the lasers but one rose his arm

He felt the pain seeing the calcined wound on his arm. The Jadenroid then kicks him in the chest, Yususke feels his ribs break

I try to get up, but I can only raise one foot on my knees.

"* gasp * what * gasp * is * gasp * what you want from me * gasp *" said Yususke breathing hard

 _ **"Are you Yususke Minamoto"**_ said the Jadenroid

"So, what * pant * if I am?"

 _ **"Then my mission is almost complete"**_ said Nimba who rushes towards Yususke before Monodramon interferes by jumping on the head of the Jadenroid and hitting him on his head

"Monodramon!" said Yususke

"Quick and transform yourself, idiot!" Monodramon growled without letting go of his grip

Yususke nodded as he took out the denshi driver and lifted the scanner

 **[It's time for change!]**

The belt appears on his waist

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

A music starts playing on the device

Insert the chip into the slot and lower the scanner

 **[Denshi! Loading!]**

Yususke lifts the device - "Henshin!" scream inserting it into the belt as his whole body was covered in data

 **[Denshi, Go! Kibō no saibā senshi, sanjou! (The cyber warrior of hope, has arrived!)]**

"Kamen rider Denshi, he's ready to fight" Yususke said as if in his head "Yeah, it's a cool name and I said it in a great way! Now I have to think about a pre battle phrase! '

" _**Get out of me, you bastard!"**_ Nimda shouted, throwing Monodramon to the ground but Yususke caught him

"I have a friend" said Yususke lowering the small digimon - "Now leave it to me" stood looking at the Jadenroid - "It's time to erase and clean this data!"

" _**Do not underestimate me!"**_ shout Nimda charging against the rider

. He tries to hit him with his claw, but Denshi gave way to the side before kicking him in the stomach. Then I hit the stomach before moving forward and using gravity to perform an ax kick and his heel hits Nimda's forehead

He staggers back before continuing to hit and kick his head and stomach. He points his arm towards the rider and hits the deck and rolls to the side while the laser is raised above his head.

Yususke leapt up and kicked the beast before his hands touched the ground and kept his feet off the ground before folding his arms and using them to climb back up on both feet

"Yususke is fighting well on his own but" said Monodramon looking at what happened on the other side

The Flymom began to fly over the two members of DATS, causing them to fall to the ground paralyzed. There is a saying that insects always win against plants ... it seems to be true.

"Damn ..." Monodramon said as Flymon hit Sunflowmon - "I have to do something, even if I do not digivolve, I'm going to fight" he shouted as he decided to take the matter into his own hands ... eh ... claws

"Hey, you've gone crazy!" Yoshino said

"Monodramon, no!" said Yususke dodging Nimda's attack and countering

Why not ... Do you fight against me ?! "Monodramon shouted when suddenly the denshi driver suddenly started to shine ...

"What happens ... do not tell me" said Yususke, detaching the driver as soon as his body was covered with data- "It's also a digivice!"

Nimda tries to attack but Denshi keeps him in place before taking the elbow of the head and his grip weakens before bending his face and pushing her away and kicking the stomach, sending him for the last time

"In earnest, Monodramon prepare for a fire!" Yusuke yelled raising his hand as the digital energy emanated - "DNA LOADING!"

"Monodramon ... digivolve to ..." Monodramon shouted as his body lengthened, now stood on two legs. His skin was violet and white. It had metal plates of armor on the shoulders, head, hands and shins. He wore green pants and had red marks on his body. Her red hair blew lightly in the breeze - "Strikedramon!"

"Woah ..." said Yususke on amazement

"Senpai?" said Marcus

"How did you do it? You can not digivolve your Digimon without a Digivice!" Yoshino said ncreíble while she is still paralyzed.

"I have one". Derek said as he showed Yoshino his belt

"How?" she asked

"I do not know, but it seems that my belt not only allows me to transform but can also be used as a digivice" said Yususke looking at his partner - "Strikedramon let's show our opponent how strong we are"

"You already roared, brother!" roared Strikedramon before looking at Flymon, who is charging towards him - "You will not!" he shouted, throwing a strong blow, making Flymon fall back and also being immune to Flymon's paralyzing dust.

Seeing that he has no chance of winning, he tried to flee ...

"Oh no, you will not escape from me!" rounded Strikedramon as all the parts of his Metal Plate burn red hot. His entire body becomes a mass of flames - "Fangs hit" he shouted, launching a strong jump at the Flymon and falling before becoming his DigiEgg form.

"Haha, well done friend!" Yususke said as he continued fighting against Nimda. When I soon notice a light blinking on one of the buttons on the belt, without hesitation I press it

 **[Armament loading!]** A female voice announces when a green light appears and floats in front of me before listening- [ **Sword** ! **Access!]**

The light changed to a sword with golden handle with a circular design with a golden tone at the top and the final part is silver with a white spike, the blade-laser is green

Yususke grabbed the handle and mail forward and started cutting the chest. His leg acts before him and kicks Nimda in the chest before hitting him and then piercing his belly and the blade also hits the left side,

"It's time to finish this" Denshi said pressing the button as the energy covered his body

 **[Denshi! powerful blade]**

The sword charged with multiple data energy that came out of the handle and reentered the blade, creating a circle that seemed as if the top had begun to give way. The energy traveled when the sword flashed and struck several colors before the rider obtained in a posture.

The Jadenroid got up and prepared to charge. The two ran forward and quickly closed the distance between them. Nimda tried to cut down with a claw before eluding just in time to pierce the stomach and energy cuts the stomach and the creature.

The energy in Nimda's body quickly escaped where the blow was and then rejoined before it finally exploded, killing the monster.

Yususke gets up and turns the sword before catching the sword again and then pulls out the buckle and the suit crystallizes before it disappears into the belt once more.

"Now I see ... while Marcus's DNA wakes up with his fist while you win through emotions ..."

Including Marcus and Agumon observe the source of the voice ... it is the same that gave Marcus his Digivice.

"You two are getting interesting per minute, Marcus, Yususke"

"Hi, I know you, you are that fisherman who gave me my Digivice." Marcus said while recognizing the man.

"Are you the one who asked Monodramon to take care of this?" Yususke said as he pointed his driver to the man.

"No, but maybe I know who built it," the old man said while looking at Marcus. "Marcus, if you want to become the best fighter who fights in final battles, then you will not find him in this world, but in the digital world you have an unlimited number of opponents that will put your combat skills to the test and you are the best fighter between two worlds "

"Then I'll be ... the ultimate" Marcus said as the old man nodded, which in turn gave the fighter a smile. The old man then looks at Yususke- "What about you, Yususke?"

"I do not know how you know my name, but I want to protect the important people in my life ..." Yususke said

'So you still have it ... the rumored "savior of the digi world." The old man thought as he looked at the young rider.

* * *

(In the DATS HQ)

After recovering from his paralysis, Yoshino takes the DigiEgg to HQ and sends it back to the Digital World.

"Finally, something good about this dilemma: it took us almost all our resources to cover the destruction of the school yard." Said Kudamon on behalf of Sampson.

"And not only do we capture the Digimon rouge, we also erase that boy's memories of the incident, so everything is fine, that ends well." Yoshino said in a silly voice and laughed nervously.

"Do not get mad!" Sampson rebuked her.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Wait, if you are here, who is watching Raptor-01, Monodramon and the supposed rider" said Sampsons

"Good-"

Before she could answer, the door opened, revealing Marcus, Yususke, Agumon, and Monodramon who were laughing nervously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kudamon asked.

"Well ... let's do yourself a favor and join DATS." Marcus said as he banged his hand on Sampson's desk.

"Please, let's join." Agumon added.

"What is this!?" Kudamon exclaimed. For a cold-headed digimon, you'll never really see it coming. "

If we join the Digimon Data Squad, Agumon, Monodramon can be kept right. "Yususke added

. Major Sampson looked at them for a moment before making a small smile. "Very good." He said as the two humans and Digimon cheered. "I knew you were talking about that, sooner or later I was surprised it took so long." He said as he turned to the Digimon. "As for the two of you, you do not have to worry about being returned."

"Haha, we made him boss!" Agumon said.

"Yes. Think of all the bad guys we can kick your ass," he said. Marcus while they were five.

Yususke looks at Monodramon as they both share a smile

"By the way, I would like to know about those Jadenroid that attacked last night and today, what exactly are they? "Asked Sampson

"I also do not know what they are but what they told me were beings that only want to cause chaos between the digi world and the human world, their motives do not know them with depth" said Monodramon honestly

"Then you have to be very alert if they reappear," Sapsom said.

"If they appear, I'll kick their ass one more time" Yususke said looking at his digimon companero- "Let's make the best from now on".

"Yes!" said Monodramon

Yoshino touches Uisuske's shoulder as he turns towards her

. "Can I talk to you, outside?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied as they left.

Once there, they look at each other uncomfortably before Yoshino breaks the silence

. "I am sorry"

"Hmm ...?" Said Yususke

"I'm sorry for ... you know ... I hit you ... I was out of line" She said

"Water under the bridge, do not worry" said Yususke with a smile

"Even if I introduced myself, I did not do it the way it should be ... my name is Yoshino Fujieda, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"In the same way, Yoshi ... my name is Yususke Hikari." He said as he decided to go back inside. But before that, he turns and looks at her, who is blushing. No one except Lalamon calls her by that nickname- "This is just my opinion, but you're cute". He said while Yoshino was redder than a tomato.

"T-Thanks for the compliment." Yoshino said as they returned inside.

This is obvious, but they will get along.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In the skies of Japan, there is a plane that is preparing for the landing. Inside the plane was a blond-haired boy who was the same age as Marcus. Along with a blue anthropomorphic canine Digimon with yellow eyes, red boxing gloves and red headband. "

As we approach the final destination, we will land shortly, sir. "The Digimon said he acts as the child's steward.

. "... After so much time, I will return home ... finally." The boy said while waiting for the plane to land

 **End of chapter**

 **[Chapter data:**

 **Jaden means electricity in Japanese, and Roid is from Android**

 **Nimda is a computer virus, in 2001 it** **only took 20 minutes to reach the top of the list of reports of viral attacks worldwide. The first objective is to collapse the user's Internet connection, and then take control of the computer.** **]**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	5. notice

**Hello everyone ... sorry if you were expecting a chapter ... but I just wanted to know what you think? ... Lately my mood is variable but I felt bad to see that this story has so few comments or followers It's not that I have anything against you, I'm happy to have people who love my stories ... I just want to know if there's something wrong with them? Or did they expect something else? ... Do not be afraid to tell me, I would feel bad but I would learn from it and try to improve them ...**

 **Thanks for your time**


End file.
